justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MistyMelissa/Just Dance TV Show: Summer Special
Hello, today in this blog, this is JD TV Show's special for summer, thanks to Falco in chat, he gave me this great idea! Welp, let's get started. Transcript It's a sunny day at Just Dance city, everydancer is chilling out, Dragostea Din Tei and his friends decide to go to the beach. 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"C'mon guys, who wants to go to the beach?" 'Everydancer (Except 24K Magic P2) - '"Me" '24K Magic (P2) - '"Not me" 'DDT (P2) - '"Why not?" '24K Magic (P2) - '"I, errr, am err, scared, of err, water" 'DDT (P2) - '"C'mon, there's no need to be scared, it's just water" 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"Indeed, soon you can face your fear of water" '24K Magic (P2) - '"No way, when I am at the beach, I will never come near water" 'All About Us (P2) - '"C'mon boy, the beach is amazing" 'All About Us (P1) - '"It's relaxing" '24K Magic (P2) - '"Well then, I'll come with you guys" 'Youth - '"That's the correct thing, now let's go" At the beach. 'DDT (P1) - '"Hey P2, can we massage your back?" 'DDT (P2) - '"no thanks, i'm alright" 'BonBon - '"Hey guys, want some ice cream?" 'Handclap (P2) - '"If you insist" BonBon gets the ice cream. 'BonBon - '"There you dancers go" 'Can't Hold Us - '"Thanks BonBon, you are so generous" 'Handclap (P1) - '"Yeah, what would we do without you?" 'BonBon - '"Err, I don't know" 'Don't Worry (P1) - '"Prince, do you read books when your at the beach?" 'DDT (P2) - '"Not very often" 'What Is Love - '"Hey guys, who wants to play volleyball?" '24K Magic (P2) - '"If you insist" The dancers play volleyball. 'Wherever I Go - '"Gotta say, this is fun!" Later. 'Can't Hold Us - '"Does anydancer want to go for a swim?" 'AAU (P3) - '"Duh" 'Handclap (P3) - '"That's why I go to the beach" 'Sorry - '"Hey guys" 'Youth - '"Hi Sorry" 'AAU (P2) - '"Isn't this a great time to go to the beach?" 'Sorry - '"Duh, my dad is talking to Dragostea Din Tei P2 at the moment" 'AAU (P2) - '"Oh, who wants to go surfing?" The dancers surf. '24K Magic (P1) - '"P2, c'mon, it's just water, don't be scared" '24K Magic (P2) - '"Okay, Wah, wa wa wa wa...." 'Sorry - '"No offense but, why is he making those stupid noises?" 'What Is Love - '"He's scared of water" 'AAU (P2) - '"Yeah, he's been scared of them since he fell down and he nearly drowned" AAU P2 falls down in danger. 'AAU (P2) - '"woah, help, somedancer help" 'Sorry - '"Grab on" Sorry falls down as well. 'Sorry - '"Aww man, now me" 'AAU (P1) - '"We're coming for you P2 and Sorry" But suddenly AAU P1 and P3 fell down in the water in danger. 'AAU (P3) - '"Somedancer help" Meanwhile. 'DDT (P2) - '"Guys, what's going on here?" 'Don't Stop Me Now - '"My son is in danger, and your friends are as well" '24K Magic (P2) -'"let me handle this" Then, 24K Magic P2 without being scared of water, he goes in the water and saves the dancers. 'Sorry - '"24K Magic, I thought you were scared of water" 'AAU (P2) - '"Why are you in the water?" '24K Magic (P2) - '"Don't worry, I'm gonna save you guys now" 24K Magic P2 saves the dancers, and goes back to the sand. '24K Magic (P1) - '"Wow, my brother, you went in the water, are you scared of water now?" '24K Magic (P2) - '"Not anymore bro, I now like water" 'DDT (P2) - '"Congratulations P2, you faced your fear, and your not scared anymore" 'Sorry - '"How did you face it?" '24K Magic (P2) - '"I realized you guys where in trouble, and I thought I should save you" 'AAU (P2) - '"Thanks, you saved our lives, I could have died" '24K Magic (P2) - '"No problem" Later. The dancers has fun at the beach, and that summer time of just dance, was a great summer. '24K Magic (P2) - '"Best summer ever, I'm not scared of water anymore" 'DDT (P2) - '"That's right" They laugh. End of Just Dance TV Show: Summer Special Category:Blog posts